Stationary exercise devices have become an increasingly popular way to exercise. To combat the boredom that is often experienced by individuals that exercise with these devices, stationary exercise devices are often sold with a number of different workout files that are saved within the electronics of the device. These workout files may include a “fat burn” workout, a “hills” workout and/or other workout files. Limited memory space however, restricts the number of different workout files that can be saved within the electronics of the exercise device.
Efforts have been made to increase the number of workout files available on stationary exercise devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,213, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,631, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,844 relate to various ways of providing additional workout files or control commands to exercise devices. Due to the differences in exercise devices, however, workout files have to this point been specifically tailored for each exercise device. In other words, workout files that control moveable members and/or actuators in one type of exercise device may not control moveable members and/or actuators in another type of exercise device. Further, a workout file that is compatible with one exercise device may not be compatible with other exercise devices in the same class. This may be due to the fact that the operating parameter range on one exercise device is different from the operating parameter range on another exercise device. For example, a workout file that is compatible with a treadmill having a deck that is inclinable to a twenty percent grade may not be compatible with a treadmill whose deck is only inclinable to a fifteen percent grade.